


The Lost Chapters - Coffee Boy

by starfishies



Category: AU - Fandom, Beethoven - Fandom, Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime), Composers - Fandom, Historical AU - Fandom, Historical RPF, Ludwig van Beethoven - Fandom, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Fandom
Genre: AU, Beethoven, Coffee Shop, College, Historical, Historical Composers, Modern Setting, amadeus - Freeform, coffee boy, mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Smutty One Shots - come one, come allDeleted scenes from Coffee Boy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabee/gifts).



> These do not directly link up with Coffee Boy - but they certainly compliment the chapters already posted. Read one, read them all - do as you wish. Let us all celebrate composer slash together!

 

 

 

Ludwig glanced at the clock hanging above the door with a regretful frown  
  
_8:45 pm_  
  
He sighed, _still another 15 minutes to go...._  
  
He hated working Friday nights and from the distinct lack of customers, he could hardly see why they even kept evening hours at all. A campus coffee shop was not exactly a bustling hub of social activity on a Friday night, and ever the outcast - Ludwig was usually the only one to take the highly undesirable shift. The other baristas would beg and plead, _Oh please - I have a party I can't miss,_ they'd bat their eyelashes at him and he'd begrudgingly agree. They'd throw their arms around his neck and hug him tightly, and sometimes the girls would even kiss him they were so happy. He would shrug and blush, he needed the money anyways... __  
  
He supposed he could at least begin the closing procedures, emptying the urns, wiping the counters and packaging the bakery items. At least that way, he could lock up at the stroke of 9:00 pm and be on the half hour bus that travels direct to Wolfie's apartment. Wolfie had complained to him about taking on the Friday nights, he'd rather have him over right after class - but it's not like Wolfie was offering to pay his bills or anything, so work was the most responsible choice.  
  
Sex could wait.  
  
He sprayed the counter with the cleaning solution, wiping the crumbs and coffee rings from its marbled surface. It was a mindless job, which in a way, was comforting. He hummed to himself, keeping a watchful eye on the clock as it ticked slowly, growing a little more cheerful with each passing minute. Soon he'd be free! He chuckled to himself, wringing out the cloth in the sink and moving to dump the last of the brewed coffees. He began setting up for the morning shift by rinsing each canister clean and restocking the requisite coffee grounds. He'd done each movement enough times that it was now automatic response. Rip, tear, pour, rinse - repeat. Filling the canisters was easy, it was probably the first thing he learned. His happy mindlessness was suddenly interrupted when he heard the door chime jingle, signaling a last minute intruder.  
  
_Damn_  
  
He cursed under his breath, setting the bag of coffee off to the side and wiping his hands on his apron before plastering a fake smile across his sullen face, "Good evening welcome to Star- Oh!" he turned with a sudden start, recognizing the blue eyes that sparkled at him coyly, "I knew you'd be working tonight" Wolfie wandered over to the bakery counter, assessing the leftovers still available at day's end. He grinned at his own reflection in the glass, "Are you ready to go yet?" he glanced up at Ludwig with an air of childish impatience.    
  
Ludwig scoffed, "No - it's only quarter to, I still have at least another 15 minutes, not to mention the clean up."  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes and groaned, "Oh come on! Who's gonna know if you close up early?"  
  
Ludwig grumbled, shaking his head. This man knew nothing of ethics, nor did he have much job integrity - having been fired from all but his current position. Great musician perhaps, but terrible employee for certain. Wolfie had never had to work for anything, and he just didn't understand - he figured rules were made to be broken.  
  
"I can't." Ludwig folded his arms defensively, "Besides - knowing my luck, somebody will show up with 2 minutes left and the door will be locked. They'll call my manager and he'll chew me out."  
  
Wolfie pouted and thought on it for a moment, "But...what if I help you clean up? Will that make it go faster?"  
  
Ludwig sighed.  
  
Wolfgang was relentless when he wanted something.  
  
"Fine." He tossed a cloth across to him, it landed limply on Wolfie's shoulder, "Take that and wipe the tables over there"  
  
Wolfgang grimaced with a shudder, peeling the filthy cloth from his clothes, "Ugh this is _disgusting!_ "  
  
Ludwig chuckled at Wolfie's protest before he turned back to the espresso machine, continuing his earlier task of wiping it down and restocking the cups. He ignored Wolfgang's grunts of repulsion as he did as he was told, clearing the table tops with little consistency. Ludwig rolled his eyes at the shoddy workmanship, he'd probably have to redo them later....  
  
"You know what - I think you're better off packing up the bakery stuff ok?" Ludwig nodded towards the display case, "Just take one of those boxes over there and load it up with whatever is left on display." Anything to stop him from mucking up those tables...  
  
Wolfie happily discarded the cloth and snuck around behind the counter, his eyes widening at the array of remaining sweets. "Can I have one?" he pressed his nose to the glass, Ludwig sighed, "Ya sure - just take something small...." continuing to work around him.  
  
Wolfie smiled, plucking a cake pop from the foam display and greedily shoving the entire thing in his mouth. Ludwig shook his head, "What are you, twelve?" seeing Wolfie's cheeks bulge out comically as he attempted to down the whole treat in one bite. Wolfie tried to smile but his mouth was full, so he simply nodded instead. "Look just package it up, and then give me the box when you're done." Ludwig sighed, _this was not helping._  
  
Wolfie carefully filled the remaining pastries into the box, neatly ordering them just so. It was a simple task, and he wanted to make sure he did exactly as he was told. If he did it correctly, then maybe they could sneak out a little early...  
  
"Here - all done!" Wolfie proudly presented the sweets to Ludwig who was busy rinsing out the sink, "Oh - ya, just put it uh...down there somewhere..." he nodded towards some lower shelving distractedly. Wolfie glanced down, seeing an opening under the counter, just at the boy's knees. "Down....here....?" Wolfie smiled with a raised eyebrow, kneeling down slowly, not wanting to distract him too much...  
  
"Ya - ya, just anywhere you can find a spot" Ludwig muttered, engrossed in his task of cleaning the sink.  
  
Wolfie bit his lip now on his knees, holding the box of sweets - his prop in this scandalous endeavour.  
  
"I think I found a spot.." he whispered giddily to himself, sliding the box onto the shelf and lightly running his now free hands up under Ludwig's apron, "Hey!" Ludwig jumped, looking down at the saucy blue eyed smirk, "What - what are you doing? What if somebody walks in right now?" Ludwig scolded, shutting off the tap of the sink. Wolfie shrugged, pressing his hands further, "So? I wouldn't mind...." he purred, palming the front of Ludwig's zipper brazenly. "Wolfie!" Ludwig swatted his hands away in an attempt to create some distance.

Wolfie frowned, he did not like being rejected.  
  
"Don't worry...I'll be quick...." Wolfie ignored Ludwig's objections and instead nimbly undid his fly, slipping a hand inside to grope against the soft fabric of his briefs. Ludwig hissed and closed his eyes, "Wolf..." he warned in a low whisper. Unable to resist the expert ministrations, he leaned against the sink heavily, his knuckles curling around the metal edging until white - the man had a way with his hands.  
  
"Yes?" Wolfie hummed with a smile, stroking the growing need that strained against the tightening fabric of Ludwig's trousers. He shifted closer, the cold tile floor was hard on his knees but he tried his best to ignore it. Ludwig was worth a little pain.  
  
"You can't...." Ludwig looked down as Wolfie looked up at him under hooded lashes and laughed arrogantly, "Oh but I can - and if you hadn't already noticed, I'm already doing it." Ludwig swallowed thickly, feeling the nimble fingers quickly unbuckling his belt and shimming his pants down past his hips. The cold steel of the sink against his ass was little unnerving, but the warm breath that panted out from Wolfie's mouth was more than appealing. Wolfie began to mouth along the aching bulge, leaving a damp trail along the fabric of his underwear. Ludwig's breath hitched and he let his head roll back, " _Fuck_ Wolf..." he bucked a little as his lips brushed past the tip, hovering in place, tasting the salty essence that leaked eagerly through the fabric.  
  
Wolfie grinned to himself, he knew he had him.

From where they stood....knelt...they were only partially hidden from the main entrance. If anyone were to walk in right now, they'd surely be caught. Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut, pushing the thought from his mind as he felt the heat of Wolfie's mouth finally envelope him completely. He'd tugged his briefs down and steadied his cock at the base, sliding it at length into his hungry mouth. He had obviously done this before. Ludwig groaned, his belly shaking slightly under the pressure, he could hardly stand it.  
  
Wolfie sighed contentedly, switching the stroke him with his hands. He smiled, feeling the vague wisp of fingers that threaded themselves into his hair. Ludwig was petting him. His hands gently fisting the golden locks, urging him to return to his mouth, Wolfie let out a muted giggle.  
  
"Use your words darling..." he murmured, brushing his lips over the darkened tip. Letting a sloppy stream of saliva run down the shaft to dribble over his own hands as they teased Ludwig slowly, Wolfie couldn't help but lick his lips. This boy was hot. He was fucking hot. Ludwig whimpered and hissed, tugging aggressively at the fist of golden hair. Wolfie smirked, the dull ache not nearly enough to distract him.  
  
"What do you need me to do Ludwig?" Wolfie fluttered his dark lashes coyly as he mercilessly toyed with him. His bright blue eyes were now pooling quite dark, and his cheeks were flushed a rosy peach from his efforts. Ludwig groaned just looking at him down there on his knees, chin glistening with saliva, lips parted and panting.

 _Fuck._  
  
He stomach flipped and lurched - his cock twitched desperately. __  
  
"Just tell me what you need.." Wolfie slid his tongue slowly along his underside, flat and warm. He was teasing him now, and he knew it. Ludwig's hips jerked and he whimpered desperately. " _Fuck..."_ he managed to whisper hoarsely, digging his fingers into his scalp. He was growing frustrated by Wolfgang's little game.  
  
"Finish it" Ludwig grunted through his teeth, pulling Wolfie towards his cock, bumping against his cheek and lips. Wolfie grinned, "Of course my liebchen" he murmured before sliding the aching cock inside the wet heat of his mouth for one final act. He closed his eyes, breathing calmly through his nose. He wanted to take all  that boy could give.  
  
Ludwig groaned, feeding himself deeper until he felt the gentle bump of Wolfie's nose against his belly. He cupped his cheeks gently, stilling him as he began to thrust slowly. Not wanting to lose control now, Ludwig let out a slow breath. Wolfie whined wantonly around his need, saliva dribbling out from the corners of his mouth as Ludwig thrusted repeatedly, spotting the cool tiles below.  
  
Wolfie dug his fingers into the tense muscles of Ludwig's thighs, pressing hard as Ludwig rocked his hips into his mouth with muted whimpers. His nails caught sharply into his scalp as he began to move roughly. Wolfie knew he was close.  
  
"I ..." Ludwig whimpered, his hips stuttering forward with a sudden shudder, squeezing his eyes closed with great effort. Wolfie's eyebrows shot up as he felt the hot, wet release spill out in out spasms, filling his mouth and running down his chin. He choked and sputtered, not able to swallow it fully. He sat back as Ludwig withdrew, a string of sticky runoff trailing gloriously from his mouth to Ludwig's cock.  
  
"Jesus...." Ludwig slumped against the counter, panting raggedly, glancing lazily down at Wolf who remained on his knees at his feet. He perfect hair now looking a little...dishevelled. Ludwig smiled through his panting, Wolfie was cute when he was messy.  
  
Wolfie groped around for a clean bar towel, wiping his face and hands with a grin. "No Jesus, Wolfie's fine."  
  
Ludwig closed his eyes, ignoring the bad joke.  
  
_Not now Wolf...._  
  
Both men remained silent for the moment, each one collecting their thoughts and regaining their breath. Eventually, Ludwig tucked himself back in to his pants, buckling his belt as Wolfie dusted himself off. Sitting on the floor was not exactly hygienic....he scrunched his nose as he dusted his pant legs clean.  
  
Wolfie surveyed the empty shop with his hands on his hips and a small frown.  
  
That is - until he noticed the clock above the door  
  
"Hey Ludwig look - it's 9:01 !"  
  
Wolfie waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively  
  
Ludwig simply grinned, shaking his head as he turned the door sign over  
  
  
  
  _CLOSED._


	2. Running Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between classes - Ludwig gets bored....

  
  
  
  
It was easy enough to find Wolfie between classes, it's not like he ever went far. Either flirting with the newest barista, or at his desk in his office trolling through the most recent online forum posts. He liked to pretend he was busy, rolling up his shirt sleeves and pulling down the blinds to block out curious onlookers. Mostly he enjoyed the time in his office between classes to unwind, or as Ludwig had curtly put it, to do nothing.  
  
"I need to concentrate" he'd say quite seriously, shooing Ludwig from the room, "Besides, it's too suspicious if you're in here with me with the blinds down anyway...What will the other students think?"  
  
"Nobody even knows that I am here - or who I am anyway! What does it matter?" Ludwig would roll his eyes, he hated being dismissed - and it's not like he had anywhere to go, he didn't see the problem in hanging out in Wolfie's office before his next class. It was better than sitting in an empty lecture hall cruising the web to pass the time.   
  
Wolfie just shook his head. Winking he blew him a kiss before closing the door, leaving Ludwig out in the hall to join his fellow pupils as they busily transitioned between classes, "I'll see you at home, ok?"   
  
Ludwig grumbled to himself - annoyed at being turned away.  
  
Now what?  
  
He sighed.  
  
To his peers, Ludwig felt that he was invisible. He stood by Wolfie's office for a moment, watching as the world seemed to pass him by. The hallway was a veritable sea of students! Their arms were laden with books and papers, and others chatted loudly to their friends as they walked, while some tried to navigate the chaos mid-text message. Absorbed in their own worlds, some would bump into him as he stood frozen in place. They'd dash off, muttering a quick apology under their breath with not so much as a lift of their eyes.  
  
Glancing back over his shoulder at the frosted office window with the blinds drawn, Ludwig narrowed his eyes bitterly. Checking his phone for the time, he realized that he had exactly 15 minutes before his next class - not enough time to grab a coffee, but long enough to make it awkward if he headed to his next class early.  
  
He pocketed the phone, sighing heavily as he watched the students migrating from one doorway to the next, the chaos seeming to mount. Everyone had somewhere to go, or somewhere to be - all except Ludwig of course...   
  
He could call one of his brothers and check in on them?   
  
But no, it was only 2 pm - they were still in school.  
  
He could read - or sketch something!  
  
But alas -  there was no quiet place to sit.  
  
 He leaned against Wolfie's door, its metal knob digging uncomfortably into his back as he mulled over what to do.   
  
"15 minutes..." he muttered to himself, a cheeky smile brightening his serious expression. He chuckled to himself as the idea began to form in his mind. His smirk grew and he began to stroke the spine of his textbook gently, feeling the embossed print along its weary cover. Turning back towards Wolfie's door, he laid his hand gently over the metal handle and cautiously turned it, careful not to disturb the lone occupant.   
  
Through the crack of the door, Ludwig could see that Wolfie was indeed on his computer. His sleeves were rolled neatly up to his elbows as he leaned on his desk, squinting at the glowing computer screen. He was reading something, emails maybe? Knowing Wolfie, it probably wasn't work related. Ludwig held his breath as he spied further.   
  
Looking at him from a distance, Ludwig smirked and chewed his bottom lip. Wolfie wasn't exactly the type of guy he was normally into. He was a bit of a nerd, what with his argyle sweater vest and khakis. Not to mention the boring leather lace ups and his comically oversized glasses! But those large blue eyes, Ludwig smiled to himself, those were gorgeous. He drummed his fingers on the door hesitantly, working up the courage for that next step.   
  
Wolfie's strawberry hair had been tamed into a cute little pony tail at the base of his neck. Ludwig had watched him brush it out this morning as he got dressed. He had stayed in bed, watching Wolfie preen in front of the mirror, relishing the brief moment of simple domestication. He loved watching Wolfie in the mornings - brushing his teeth, combing his hair, picking his outfits. Ludwig found it all very fascinating. Before Wolfie, he never knew that a shower could last longer than 5 minutes or that one pair of jeans could fit any differently than another pair? Wolfie was quick in his attempts to try to educate him on the matter, though most of the information went right over Ludwig's head.   
  
Seeing his wunderkind diva now, several hours later, Ludwig frowned a little. Despite Wolfie's best efforts, there always seemed to be a few stray locks that escaped Wolfie's perfect hair style. By mid day they tumbled freely, refusing to be tamed any longer! Wolfie would grumble about them when he'd catch his own reflection, but Ludwig would just roll his eyes and shake his head - he thought they were perfect.  
  
Just like they were now.  
  
Ludwig exhaled slowly, checking his phone again - 13 minutes.   
  
_Just enough,_ he thought to himself, sliding into the office and closing the door behind him with a decided clack of the latch.  
  
Wolfie's attention snapped up immediately from his computer screen  
  
"Really?" Wolfie frowned, seeing the intruder was none other than the boy he'd dismissed not 5 minutes ago.  
  
Ludwig grinned salaciously and dropped his textbooks on the floor with a deafening thud causing Wolfie to jump at the sudden noise.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wolfie looked to the pile of discarded books with slight annoyance, craning his neck to see if they'd scattered upon their release. What kind of mess was Ludwig making now?  
  
Ludwig however, was not interested in answering, or having a conversation as he strode across the office. He was wordless. His smouldering green eyes were fixed on his only target.  
  
"Are you going to pick those up?" Wolfie said with a tone of irritation, "Because - " but he was muted as Ludwig placed an arm on either side of his chair. Leaning down over him, he whispered in a low rumble, "Shut up Wolfie"  
  
Wolfie's eyes widened and he sank back in his chair. Ludwig loomed over him, "Excuse me?" Wolfie sputtered, utterly stupefied at the sudden change of tone. It didn't take much to push Wolfie off his high horse and Ludwig knew that. All it took was one sullen scowl, or one cutting remark to knock him to his knees. There, with Wolfie shaking nervously under his sternness, Ludwig could gain the upper hand.  
  
Ludwig wasn't here to play games though. Nor was he there to explain himself - that much he had already decided. He wasted no time and seized Wolfie's face, drawing him into a rather forceful kiss. Wolfie's muted yelp and whine alerted Ludwig to the element of surprise. Without breaking the forward exploration of Wolfie's mouth, Ludwig snaked his arms around him and lifted him to the desk top with a heavy thump. A soft grunt escaped Wolfie's lips as Ludwig withdrew for a moment to carelessly push back several files and papers, some of which went crashing to the floor.  
  
"Ludwig!" Wolfie scowled, seeing the wild mess he was creating, but Ludwig was too focused on other matters to even notice Wolfie's disdain. He pushed roughly against Wolfie's chest, stepping between his opened knees and sending him backwards on to the table. Wolfie wriggled under him, feeling something strange poking into his shoulder, he grimaced uncomfortably. A pen perhaps?  
  
He grunted and whimpered.  
  
Ludwig frowned at Wolfie's struggling and pinned his wrists above his head, "Don't make me make you be late for class.." Ludwig murmured against Wolfie's neck with a smirk, pressing himself along Wolfie's stretched out belly and grinding aggressively against him. Wolfie turned his head to the side and let out a quiet groan, with lowered lashes. Smiling to himself victoriously, Ludwig tongued a trail along Wolfie's neck, nipping his way to its base where he sucked and bite gently at the skin until it rouged.  
  
Wolfie squirmed and hissed under him, "Don't give me a hickey!"   
  
Ludwig bit the reddened flesh smartly, "I'll do what I want, _professor_ "  
  
Wolfie let out a quiet giggle, followed by a hiss as he felt sharp teeth return to his sensitive skin. Oh that would definitely leave a mark....  
  
He felt Ludwig's broad hands tugging his shirt free from the waist of his trousers and the metallic tinkle of his own belt being unbuckled. Wolfie was familiar with this part and he smiled a little, he knew what was coming next. However, he was surprised when the weight of Ludwig's body suddenly pulled away, leaving him cold in its absence.   
  
_What the...?_  
  
Wolfie's smile faded as he peaked one curious eye open - had Ludwig disappeared?  
  
He sat up on his elbows, concerned. Where had he gone?  
  
"Lie back down" Ludwig commanded sharply.  
  
Wolfie was startled at the sudden sound of his voice, noticing only now that Ludwig was only visible from the nose up. His hands were busily working to tug Wolfie's pants down to his thighs, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.   
  
"Do you want me to -" Wolfie began softly but was cut off by a sharp "No!"  
  
Wolfie just nodded and did as he was told, lying back down and closing his eyes - awaiting whatever may be next.  
  
And soon enough, the plan was made clear.  
  
The warm, slick swipe of his tongue along Wolfie's underside made his plan _very_ clear.  
  
Wolfie's eyes flew open in shock and his body stiffened.  
  
His mouth fell open to protest, but no words came out.   
  
_Was he...?_  
  
Wolfie felt another exploratory lap of his tongue, this time rounding its way to the tip and then back down again without trepidation.  
  
Wolfie nearly choked at the dizzying sensation.  
  
Yes... _yes he was!_   
  
 He let his head fall back against the desk with a delirious thud feeling Ludwig's mouth sliding torturously against him. His breath was coming in short, hot bursts along the wetness he had lain, sending shivers up Wolfie's spine. Wolfie groped for something - _anything_ \- to hold, but he only managed to knock more essays to the floor. He hissed and thrashed, rolling his eyes hearing the papers flutter and crash to the floor, "Fuck..." he groaned, steeling himself to look down.  
  
Peering through hooded eyes, Wolfie could nearly see the top of Ludwig's head as he bobbed rhythmically. His pretty chocolate hair was a wild mess - as usual. God he wanted to dig his fingers into it and pull himself deeper, _but no!_ \- he couldn't. _At least not during the first time..._  
  
He curled his busy fingers into the palms of his own hands, squeezing as he felt Ludwig begin to pump him with his free hand.   
  
"Oh God..." Wolfie let his head roll back with a groan. He began wondering when he'd feel Ludwig's body over him again. If they were going to fuck, Ludwig certainly wasn't leaving much time...  
  
As Wolfie began to buck, he felt Ludwig's hands pressing him down against the table firmly. Firmly enough to make him wince. But at that point, Ludwig barely noticed - save for one quick, smouldering glance out from under his thick dark lashes. Catching his eye, Wolfie grinned and leaned back once more, feeling a new depth as Ludwig's nose bumped against his middle. Wolfie squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to thrust into him. _Careful Wolfie..._ he thought to himself as his idle hands wandered to pet Ludwig's hair appreciatively, _careful.  
  
_ He watched in great amazement as Ludwig worked between his thighs. He pictured what he knew so well, his perfect body, the dangerous glimmer in those dark green eyes and that wild mess of hair. The loved to reach up and stroke his belly as he thrusted into him, feeling the muscles quake and tense as he got close. He loved the soft trail of dark curls that lead to Ludwig's best feature, Wolfie would stroke and pet the wisps appreciatively, having none too much of his own...   
  
Wolfie smiled and grunted softly, a small hitch in his breath distracting him from his daydream.  
  
God this boy was glorious.  
  
Glorious and - "Ah!" Wolfie winced, suddenly fisting the dark tresses against the onslaught, "Ludwig careful-" Wolfie warned through his teeth, but the boy persisted with renewed vigour.   
  
"No, seriously Ludwig - I - " Wolfie tensed as he tried to delay the inevitable, feeling the intoxicating wet heat that pulsed and swirled around him, but of course - it was all too much.  
  
Ludwig stilled as he felt the sudden release, Wolfie's fingers digging into his scalp desperately as he tried to quiet the bucks and shudders. Ludwig breathed calmly through his nose, allowing the excess to dribble out, staining Wolfie's briefs and the front of his trousers. _Let's see you hide that before your next class..._ He thought giddily to himself as Wolfie pushed himself free with a delirious sigh.  
  
Ludwig sat back on his heels as he licked his lips and wiped the run off with back of his hands while watching Wolfie fumble around on his desk for a tissue.   
  
"Jesus Ludwig," Wolfie panted, trying to clean himself up, "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
Ludwig just smirked and shrugged, raising a curious eyebrow at the tell tale stain on the front of Wolfie's pants.  
  
"I mean... not that I mind..." Wolfie joked with himself as he surveyed the damage and tucked himself pack in place.   
  
Ludwig ignored him and turned to gather his books from the floor with a chuckle, pointing to Wolfie's embarrassing wet spot, "You might want to clean that up before class,"   
  
Wolfie frowned looking down at the evidence staining the front of his pants  
  
"And you'll have to be quick - because you're already late."  
  
Wolfie's mouth fell open as he looked at the clock above his door. He groaned frustratedly as he turned to shoot back, but Ludwig had already left.   
  
Wolfie quickly leapt off his desk and began to gather his things for the next class, "Fuck!" he hissed under his breath, double checking the time on his phone just to be sure.   
    
He raced out the door, leaving the papers and mess scattered about on the floor - he'd make Ludwig clean it up later, after all - he deserved it....

 

 

 


	3. The Red Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boys spend Christmas Eve together at the condo

 

 

"No Wolfka, knit _then_ purl!"  
  
Wolfie's aching fingers were swatted, nearly knocking the needles from his hands.  
  
Olga leered at his haphazard stitches with regretful disapproval. She'd spent the better part of the afternoon helping him learn how to cast on, and then slowly, how to pass each loop painstakingly over to the opposing needle to make a knit.   
  
She was a woman of great patience, as her little Wolfka grew ever more frustrated she would quietly explain the instructions once more while sitting back to watch him work. Wolfie sat hunched over himself, with the rosy tip of his tongue  jutting out in concentration.  He pulled and twisted the yarn every which way, the man had no clue what he was doing. Truly.  
  
Olga just shook her head.  
  
Like all beginner crafters, Wolfie fumbled with the yarn and his tension was everything but regular. The result was a disastrously uneven set of lumpy worsted rows, which alternated with no consistency between purl, knit and accidental yarn-overs.   
  
What Wolfgang had originally envisioned as a pair mittens was soon demoted to a simple pom-pom hat, and then in one final vain attempt at success,  he'd conceded to making a plain knit scarf.   
  
At this point, with all final plans aside, Wolfgang could only aspire to knit a single even row at all! All of the day's work had been wasted, not one salvageable bit in the lot.    
  
He grumbled, looking down at his shoddy work with a frustrated huff.   
  
It was already December 20th and he was nervous that he would not be able to complete the project in time. Wasn't knitting something even old grandmas could do? To think that all those years spent learning scales and arpeggios had done nothing to train his seemingly useless fingers for even the most simple of yarn work.  
  
"You must practice Wolfka, all knits must practice."  
  
Olga's withered old hands grasped Wolfie's pathetic little run of loops, holding it close in order to inspect the product in fine detail.   
  
She had been thrilled when Wolfgang had approached her with the odd, but heart warming request to learn to knit but she knew that he would unlikely be able to complete his desired project by Christmas. Olga knew that even for an experienced knitter such as herself, 5 days was hardly enough time to complete a project, besides learning to knit all together.   
  
"I don't have time to practice Olga - I need to _finish_ it in the next few days! How am I going to get this done?" Wolfgang crossed his arms about his chest in indignation, _damn it all! Why was this so difficult?!  
  
_ "Why does knitting take so long?" he cried, scowling at the hideousness of his work. _  
  
_ Olga tisked and squinted at the tiny little bumps, noting the accidental holes and frays, typical of a beginner's work.   
  
"Start again Wolfka..."  
  
Wolfgang grunted and rolled his eyes, this would be his fourth attempt today....  
  
"If you no start again - Ludka will be cold."  
  
Wolfie begrudgingly pulled the yarn loose from the needles and began to undo his work, yet again.   
  
"At this point I'd rather buy him a damn scarf..." he grunted under his breath  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
When Ludwig returned from the cafe that evening, all he could think about was collapsing into bed after a long hot shower. It was almost Christmas and the campus hub had quieted considerably as most students travelled home for the holidays. Save a few stray customers throughout the afternoon, Ludwig had had a very long and boring day.   
  
It seemed as if being on shift during the holidays made the days drag on more slowly. Perhaps it was the drudgery of listening to the same holiday recording on loop for six hours, after all - there was only so much _I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_ one could take.   
  
Ludwig shuddered at the memory.  
  
He kicked off his boots, not caring for the half melted snow that fell about on the hallway rug, nor for his jacket that he'd flung carelessly onto the nearby hall bench. He let out a sigh of relief for being home, he ran his hands through his hair, shaking the snow loose. Though Wolfie had offered to pick him up from work any time, Ludwig always replied that he preferred the walk. A solitary creature, Ludwig enjoyed the quiet - and he hated the thought of somebody going out of their way just for him. It was only about a mile or so, but when he signed off shift that evening and noticed the heavy snowfall, he began to second guess his desire for true independence.  
  
"Damn it..." he sighed, stepping out of the back door and turning to lock the deadbolt for the night. He glanced at his phone, he _could_ call Wolfie and ask him for a ride, and surely Wolfgang come gladly.   
  
"Nah..." Ludwig grunted, dropping the keys into his pocket and pulling the handle to ensure the lock had latched.  
  
Alas, his stubborn nature refused to allow him any display of weakness, and besides, what was a little snow anyway?   
  
He zipped up his jacket as best he could and turned his collar against the wind, his nose would probably freeze off before he could cross centre street......He suddenly thought to that nice parka Wolfie had bought for him last Christmas. He frowned, the one he'd refused to wear, claiming that his tattered old motorcycle jacket was _just fine_ for the winter weather.  
  
"Fuck it" he grumbled regretfully and marched onwards, his leather ankle boots quickly filling with snow. He grimaced as his toes numbed, soon his socks would be soaked through. _Ugh!_ Ludwig hated winter.  
  
If he was quick, he could still make it home within the hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're home late" Wolfie's head popped up from the far side of the couch as Ludwig trudged into the living room, looking a little more worse for wear. He was toeing his boots off with a face of great disgust. Judging by the wet footprints on the floor, Ludwig had gotten soaked - _again.  
  
_ He watched as Ludwig peeled the sopping woolen socks off his feet, laying them over the register by the front door.   
  
"You know, we have a dryer..." Wolfie mused, watching him lay his wet clothing out like some Victorian child, "This isn't a Dickens novel."  
  
"Mm" Ludwig grunted back and flopped himself onto the couch, pulling the nearby throw over himself like it was a life saving entity. He wriggled his toes in an attempt to regain something feeling.   
  
Wolfie smirked at his sullen expression and crawled towards him regardless.  
  
Wolfie cooed in jest, stroking the boy's arm gently, he loved playing the role of attentive housewife.  
  
"Rough day at the office _dear?_ "  
  
Ludwig grunted and burrowed deeper under the blankets with a scowl, "I'm freezing"  
  
Wolfie quickly glanced back at his abandoned knitting with a small smile, "Oh, says the one who rejected that nice jacket I got you last year? Or how about those winter boots when I took you skiing?" He crept closer, planting himself directly over Ludwig's middle. Wolfie could feel the cold of Ludwig's legs even through the blanket.   
  
Ludwig groaned at the admonishment before seizing Wolfie's hot little roaming hands within his own  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!" Wolfie yelped and yanked his hands free, "Are you fucking crazy? Your hands are _freezing!_ "   
  
Ludwig let out an evil chuckle before burying his hands deep beneath the growing warmth of the blanket, "Not as cold as my nose - if I even have one anymore," Ludwig wrinkled the offending appendage, "I think it may have fallen off a few blocks back, I can't be sure..."  
  
"Oh good, so then I'm living the infamous _noseless man_?" Wolfie teased, "I'll be famous!"  
  
Ludwig sat up, pushing Wolfie from his perch unceremoniously, "You'll be famous for more than that"  
  
Wolfie's face squinted in confusion, especially as Ludwig loomed ever closer, hovering over him with a suddenly salacious grin.  
  
"Ya, you'll be famous for fucking him too" Ludwig raised a saucy brow before pressing Wolfgang down into the sofa with a hot kiss.  
  
Wolfie whined against the cool of his lips, and yelped in protest when he felt the icy fingers creep up under his shirt, but Ludwig paid the protests no heed as he pressed on. "The cold is only temporary _dear_ " he murmured teasingly in Wolfie's ear. Soon enough his whines had deepened to groans and all other concerns were quickly melted away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By late evening, neither of the two had strayed too far from their nest of blankets on the couch. Wolfie had ordered Chinese, his Christmas favourite, and he'd finally suckered Ludwig into watching cheesy holiday movies on one of those ridiculous women's channels. Part way through their third Hallmark moment, Ludwig, who was picking at the last of the rice finally blurted out,  
  
"Aren't all these movies just the same?"  
  
Wolfie gasped in mock offense, shooting Ludwig a cutting glare  
  
"Of _course_ not! These are all cinematic masterpieces!"  
   
Ludwig tossed the empty container on to the coffee table and repositioned his stack of pillows, "It's definitely all the same. It starts with the girl who is poor - or struggling, something like that. Then a rich guy moves in to town, they fall in love - the most unlikely couple. Christmas happens. They get married."  
  
Wolfie, noting their own life parallels, blinked at Ludwig in confusion.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes  
  
"Don't you think it's just a _little_ corny?"  
  
Wolfie, mildly offended, stuck his nose in the air in indignation, "Well, some of us appreciate more than just snooty old history channel documentaries."  
  
Ludwig scoffed and shook his head, _Here we go....  
  
_ "I mean, how much can you need know about Napoleon anyway? The guy's been dead for hundreds of years, what could possibly be _new_?" Wolfie threw his hands up in the air, "And yet! Dozens of documentaries - _dozens!_ "  
  
"I just find them interesting - I like to learn something while I'm watching tv" Ludwig defended himself, "but this, I just...." he gestured at the screen just as the main characters shared their first kiss under the mistletoe, "I feel like I'm getting dumber just watching it."  
  
Wolfie scowled at him, "Perhaps you are"  
  
Ludwig's smile fell, "....what?"  
  
Leave it to Wolfie to pick a fight over a Christmas movie....  
  
"Well, dumber is not a word - it's _more dumb_ \- so maybe you're on to something there?" Wolfie raised a winning eyebrow towards him before making a big show of changing to the history network.   
  
He then stuck his tongue out at Ludwig for good measure.  
  
That smug little shit was promptly whomped in the head by a flying couch cushion.  
  
Ludwig's aim had always been deadly.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
The next morning Wolfie sprang out of bed, much earlier than usual.  
  
He threw back the covers and wandered straight to the shower, despite the late night eating junk food and watching bad movies, he knew he did not have the luxury of sleeping in. He had a project to finish, and with tomorrow being Christmas, he had no time to lose.  
  
Ludwig grumbled and stirred, still lying in the darkened room, curtains closed.  
  
"No..." he croaked sleepily, pulling a pillow over his head.  
  
"Oh relax - I'm just having a shower, you can stay in bed" Wolfie called over the sound of the shower warming, "It's still early"  
  
Ludwig grunted and pulled the blankets closer, "Whatever you're doing, count me out"  
  
Wolfie shook his head with a chuckle before stepping in to the shower, "Wasn't planning on it Ludwig..." he mumbled to himself with a smirk. He knew waking Ludwig up in the morning was an impossible task. Unless you were Olga, and you were armed with a wooden spoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After re-watching the same Youtube video on how to knit a scarf at least a dozen times, Wolfie finally felt reasonably confident to finish his little - turned _big_ , Christmas project.   
  
He watched the video in slow motion, attempting to copy the movements exactly. It was easier to follow than Olga's hand slap teaching method - but how they managed to make their knitting look so uniform still had Wolfie baffled.   
  
Nevertheless, he carried on as best he could.  
  
He glanced down at the dwindling skein of wool and then to the sprawling length of woven yarn and smiled to himself triumphantly. Other than the first 20 or so questionable rows, the scarf was actually taking shape quite nicely. He hummed to himself as he finished the last of the wool, slipping the final loop off the needle and tying it neatly.  
  
Casting off was not nearly as difficult as casting on, and once finished, Wolfie was quite proud of himself for having figured it out on his own. And, with the help of Youtube of course.  
  
He fingered his handiwork with a satisfied grinned, "Better than I thought!"   
  
He wrapped the scarlet length around his neck, soon realizing it's ridiculous length.   
  
_Ok, so I went a little overboard with it...._ he chuckled, wrapping the extra material twice round.   
  
_Ludwig is bigger than me so it will probably fit him better.  
  
_ At approximately six feet long, he knew that even Ludwig would have enough scarf to make a full body wrap. What was a scarf if you couldn't use it as a blanket anyway?  
  
"Now for the fringes" he chewed his bottom lip as he search for the next tutorial video.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Ludwig finally rose from his sleep-in, it was almost noon.  
  
He rubbed his eyes groggily, looking at himself in the mirror, _I could've slept for another hour..._  
  
He knew he didn't have that luxury - with Christmas being tomorrow, he had to get to the stores before they closed, he still hadn't gotten anything for Wolfie.  
  
Being "the guy with everything" - it was actually surprisingly easy to shop for Wolfgang.  
  
Wolfie had a difficult time distinguishing between _wants_ and _needs_ , and he was very vocal about his wants. It seemed that he had a new want nearly every day, practically after every commercial!  
  
_"Ludwig have you ever heard of a Slap-Chop?"  
  
"You should see these new frying pans - they're amazing"  
  
"Oh, they just came out with a new version of this game I'm playing..."  
  
_ Ludwig mulled it over while he brushed his teeth, he could already hear Wolfie playing video games in the next room. He'd been up since dawn, and clearly whatever he had planned to work on was either forgotten, or finished. Likely both.  
  
Ludwig rinse the toothbrush and shut the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I've got to go out for a bit, do we need anything while I'm out?"   
  
Wolfie's head popped up over the back of the couch, curious eyes twinkling, "Where are you going?"  
  
Ludwig couldn't help but smile at the silly ruffle of red hair, wild from lack of taming, "Gotta run a few errands, Christmas stuff - you know..."  
  
Wolfie grinned knowingly, "Oh" he winked, "sure"  
  
Ludwig opened the closet, staring down at the damp leather boots from the day before - neatly nestled to their right was the sturdy pair of ski boots gifted to him last Christmas.  
  
He frowned, pulling the ski boots from their place and shoving his feet reluctantly into their waterproof warmth.   
  
Wolfie watched curiously, a small grin of satisfaction creeping across his face. He lowered himself back down on the couch, leaving Ludwig to his errands in peace.  
  
"Your socks will thank you" Wolfie called to him before resuming his game  
  
Ludwig did not respond before he left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Wolfie smirked as his game leveled up.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ludwig browsed the games on display in the electronics store, unsure of what to get.   
  
There seemed to be so many game options, and even worse - games for different platforms!  
  
Ludwig knew very little of Wolfie's gaming habits - was it a Playstation? Something Apple-whatsit?  
  
He watched a young boy of about twelve run up and grab a game off the shelf with a wicked grin. He seemed quite pleased with his find.  
  
"Hey" Ludwig stood in front of him, blocking his escape from the display area.  
  
The boy's eyes nearly doubled in surprise. He suddenly clutched the game close to his chest, as if Ludwig were about to rip it from his hands. He'd be damned if he'd let this creepy weirdo steal his game!  
  
Ludwig could sense the kid was becoming uneasy in his presence  
  
"Hey kid - I need to buy a game for somebody, can you help me figure out what to get?"  
  
The little boy's face went from complete fear, to one of smooth confidence upon hearing Ludwig's request  
  
"What kind of person is it for? A girl or a boy? Cause you're kind of in the boy section..."  
  
Ludwig looked about skeptically, before raising a concerned eyebrow, "I didn't know there were _girl_ and _boy_ sections for video games."  
  
Was it like buying clothing or shoes?  
  
The kid shrugged, "Well not exactly - but girls usually play Barbie games and stuff with puppies in it - is that what they're into?"  
  
Ludwig chuckled, "Well...not exactly," he nodded towards the boy's selection clutched to his chest, "tell me about that one then? Is it any good?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
That evening, Ludwig had finally conceded to exchange gifts, a decision which had sent Wolfie leaping from the couch and dancing about the room.  
  
"Presents! Presents! Presents!" he chanted gleefully, clapping his hands together in excitement.  
  
Ludwig watched him prance about with heavy lids, he was pretty sure Wolfie had put far too much brandy in his eggnog.   
  
  
  
Again.  
  
He felt pleasantly warm.  
  
Probably a little drunk.  
  
Just a little.  
  
  
  
"You're weird" Ludwig let out a deep chuckle before finishing the last of his drink, yep, and there was the light-headedness  
  
 "...definitely the eggnog" he muttered, sliding the glass on to the table and shaking his head against the drowsy sensation.   
  
"What?" Wolfie paused his bouncing momentarily in concern, seeing Ludwig a little tipsy always made him smirk.   


"..nothing" Ludwig suppressed an untimely belch and waved him off, "nothing - go get your present, it's under the tree"  
  
This was exactly why Ludwig didn't drink that often - _damn it Wolfgang!  
  
  
  
_  
  
However, he was soon distracted by Wolfie's childlike mirth as he fished the presents from under the tree.  
  
"This one? The red and white striped wrapper?"  
  
Ludwig nodded as Wolfie scurried back to the couch, carrying his own and Ludwig's gift, which he'd placed in a sparkly gold gift bag and buried under tissue paper.  
  
"This one is for you!" he beamed, pushing the glittered package onto Ludwig's lap  
  
Ludwig tilted his head at the little bag curiously, it was light enough - but also squishy, new clothes perhaps?  
  
"Can I go first?" Wolfie gushed excitedly, to which Ludwig just shrugged and gestured him onwards  
  
Wolfie grinned and tore through the wrapper, knowing from its dimensions that it was most likely a game. However, he'd be shocked if Ludwig knew enough about his gaming to buy something for the correct system....  
  
"The retro party pack?!" Wolfie's eyes lit up, "Oh my God, I actually wanted this one!"  
  
"You even got it for the right system!"  
  
Ludwig smiled a little, feeling rather proud of himself  
  
"It's all the games I used to play when I was a kid - but they're all redone with updated graphics, this has been sold out every time I go to get it! How did you get your hands on one?"  
  
To that, Ludwig genuinely did not have an answer  
  
"I don't know...it was, uh - it was just sitting there when I walked in. I didn't do anything special for it."  
  
He watched as Wolfie read over the packaging, "I just got lucky I guess."  
  
Wolfie nodded slowly as he read, his eyes moving rapidly over the description on the back.  
  
The silence between them eventually caught Wolfie's attention and he lowered the game to his lap, "Ok, you're turn - open your gift!"  
  
Ludwig had almost forgotten about the bag perched on his lap  
  
He rustled the tissue cautiously, before pulling the item from the bag entirely.  
  
The bright red yarn was hardly a colour he'd chose for himself - it was brash and attention grabbing, and yet, the loud hue still seemed an appropriate choice for the current festive season.  
  
"I made it myself!" Wolfgang announced proudly as Ludwig unfurled the work in his hands. Ludwig smiled at the laughable crafting attempt, with its many holes and bumps. Its construction was clearly not of the highest quality.  
  
He thumbed the wool appreciatively.  
  
He wasn't quite sure what to say?  
  
Where Wolfie had all the resources in the world to buy Ludwig a gift of nearly any value, he had instead made the effort to create something with his own hands. Clearly this gift was one of great sentiment and pride.  
  
"I didn't know you could knit" Ludwig finally managed a reply  
  
"I couldn't! Olga tried to teach me, but then I ended up just watching Youtube videos"  
  
Ludwig chuckled, adoring the softness of his gift  
  
 "It's perfect for when you're walking home!" Wolfie began his normative chatter, wrapping the excessive length around Ludwig's neck, "There's a lot of it, so you can go 'round and 'round a few times, cover up the holes and such..."  
  
Wolfie continued to wrap the scarf until Ludwig's eyes were barely visible, stopping to fold the ends neatly over themselves.  
  
"There! _Perfect!_ " Wolfie's eyes lit up  
  
Conveniently hidden beneath his woolen mask, Ludwig beamed.  
  
He was a man in love, ridiculous red scarf or not.  
  
  
  
"So..." Wolfie's brows shot up with concern, "do you..."  
  
"like it?"  
  
  
  
Ludwig toyed with the fringes on the ends, rolling the yarn between his fingers for a moment.  
  
He looked to Wolfie's expectant expression and slowly grinned, pulling the scarf down about his neck, "I _love_ it"   
  
There was no hesitation as he pulled Wolfie into a loving kiss, relishing the rare moment of pure spontaneity between them.  
  
Their energy still made his hair stand on end.  
  
He smiled adoringly as their lips parted  
  
Wolfie, somewhat stunned at Ludwig's sudden outburst of affection, sat back - feeling a little worried.   
  
He must be sick.  
  
But Wolfie's apprehension soon gave way to a coy smile.   
  
Wolfgang was never one to miss an opportunity  
  
He retrieved his gift from his lap and waved it suggestively, "Wanna play some retro video games 'til Santa comes?"  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes with an annoyed hiss, "Wolfie...."  
  
"It's a two player!"  
  
"I don't know what that means"  
  
Wolfgang chuckled, "You bought it! You should know these things!"  
  
Ludwig just shrugged, "Some kid helped me - I really had no idea what I was doing. Is two-player a good thing?"  
  
Wolfie laughed, tossing the game into the machine and plugging in a second controller, "Ya - it's a good thing"  
  
Ludwig adjusted the scarf around his neck, the deep red colour was already starting to grow on him, "And why is that?"  
  
Wolfie climbed back onto the couch as he tossed him the spare controller. Leaning over, Wolfie kissed him chastely with a sudden wink and wicked grin "Cause it means you're stuck with me 'til I lose."  
  
"And how long is that going to take?" Ludwig couldn't hide the heat in his cheeks  
  
"Oh?" Wolfie smirked, "Probably all night..."

  
  
Ludwig nosed himself further into the scarf and smiled, for once - he wasn't going to argue.  
  


 

 

 

 


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfie has a flashback to the first time they met - turns out, it wasn't in a coffee shop after all

Wolfie had a peculiar feeling in his belly as he watched Ludwig sleeping peacefully at his side.   
  
The bed was warm as the afternoon light shone in. A welcome cheery brightness after several days of stormy arctic winds and driving winter rain. It was nearly midwinter, and some poor weather was to be expected. It was probably the only part about this city that Wolfie didn't love.   
  
_Winter.  
  
Ugh.  
  
_ Papa used to plan his tours abroad during the winter months, so thankfully Wolfie had endured very few chilly seasons while at home. He'd spent Christmases in Italy, Spain, Portugal - and all along the Mediterranean coast!   
  
What was snow? He'd barely ever touched the stuff!   
  
Even though Leopold was an avid skier in his retirement, he never could turn Wolfie's taste for warmer weather.  
  
Papa would always kid _  
  
"You're a Naples boy through and through..."_  
  
Perhaps he was right about that.  
  
Wolfie's eyes briefly wandered from the broad of Ludwig's back to acknowledge a tiny little chickadee who'd decided that the window ledge would make the perfect place to rest.   
  
Wolfie's lips smiled a little, watching as the bird hopped along the sill.   
  
Nearly January, the daily temperature was still below freezing outside - but the delightful burst of sunshine made it feel as though it were a spring day.   
  
Ludwig stirred and buried his nose deeper into his pillow.   
  
Wolfie frowned at his muted discomfort and tugged the duvet back up over the boy's middle, _poor thing he's probably freezing!_  
  
Completely spent from their earlier tryst, Ludwig lay sleeping on his front. His arms were tucked deep under his pillow while his thick lashes fluttered with dreams that only he could know. Wolfie hoped that he were in a few...  
  
Wolfie rested his chin on his palm, thinking back to the chickadee who'd since flown away.  
  
_Lucky bird - fly away somewhere warm!  
  
I wish I could do that...  
  
_ Wolfie lamented _  
  
When was the last time I was in town for the winter anyway?_  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
”Papa it smells like stale beer back here" Wolfie whispered in Leopold's direction as they waited at the stage entrance to the local theatre. Leopold had booked a viewing of the facility just before Christmas as he was beginning his plans for their spring tour and he knew that despite Hadyn's recommendation, this hall was not likely what they were looking for.  
  
Nevertheless - it was worth a viewing!  
  
"Never play a hall you haven't seen with your own eyes Wolfgang," Leopold pulled a kerchief to hold against his nose, "but I agree," he sneered at a pile of empty bottles waiting for recycling pick up at the loading dock, "this venue may not be what we are looking for."  
  
Wolfie watched a scraggly group of roadies hauling gear from the back of a rental van, banging the trunks into door frames without a care. The parking lot was slick with recent snow and drizzle, making it treacherous to walk in, let alone to unload gear.  
  
_Hopefully they didn't leave their Stradivarius in there..._ Wolfie smirked to himself watching another road case smash into the side of the theatre.  
  
"This looks more like it's for rock bands Papa..." Wolfie watched in fascination as two burly men struggled to stack a heavy black case atop some wheeled amplification speakers. He was certain that they were about to drop it just as the security door buzzed open.   
  
"Welcome Leopold, come inside - come!" The man enthusiastically gestured them in against the cold December air.  
  
"Sorry for the mess," he scooted out of the way of a protruding amplifier, "it's not usually this crowded back here. This hall doesn't normally do electrified shows..."  
  
Leopold raised a skeptical eyebrow at the chaos that was being dumped into the backstage area.   
  
There were cases everywhere, instruments strewn about without any sense of organization or care, wires and cables snaked through where ever they could, and not to mention the questionable amount of liquor bottles.  
  
  
  
Empty liquor bottles.  
  
  
  
  
"Right." Leopold coughed a little, clearing his throat.  
  
  
He was not pleased.  
  
Wolfgang could tell.  
  
  
  
  
Wolfie smiled at the ground and tucked his hands unassumingly behind his back. He began to drum quietly against the underside of his violin case which he'd strapped to his back. The case's outer fabric was coarse and textured, he ran his nails across it noting the rhythmic whooshing sound it made. It was mildly amusing.  
  
"Can we see the stage area? What is the seating capacity?"   
  
Wolfie was not about to interject - Papa was here on business.  
  
He dropped his case from his shoulders and let it slide to the ground. There was a lounge chair nearby that nobody had yet laid claim, and it seemed the ideal place to sit and wait while Papa ran numbers with the theatre agent.  
  
Wolfie draped his legs up over the arm of the chair and pulled his DS from his pocket - he could probably hit a few levels before Papa came back.  
  
Soon immersed in his game, Wolfie became oblivious to the chaos that surrounded him as tonight's performers scurried back and forth from the stage to the dressing room and then back again. Yelling, curse words - and displaying every ill manner one could imagine!   
  
Wolfie was briefly distracted from his game when an empty bottle clanked noisily and rolled towards him, stopping just shy of his seat. He looked down at it curiously, then up to where it must have come from.   
  
A dark little corner, near a pile of coiled up cables.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Wolfie called out cautiously  
  
He watched for movement.   
  
He could have sworn he saw something - _someone ­-_ move.  
  
He froze.  
  
_Please don't kill me.....  
  
It's a burglar, it's a burglar I know it....  
  
_ Wolfie swallowed nervously, suddenly moving to sit up properly. _  
_  
He called out again _  
  
_ "....hello?..."   
  
A skittish shuffle and the clank of more glasses confirmed Wolfgang's original suspicions - there was indeed somebody hiding back there! Surely it was too narrow a hiding place for any adult.  
  
He grew brave and stood up, slowly making his way over, "You can come out, I'm not scary I promise"  
  
Wolfie crouched low, squinting into the darkness.  
  
Nervously a large pair of deep green eyes locked on his own, startling him slightly.   
  
"Oh!" Wolfie jumped back, recognizing it was not an adult - but instead, a child!  
  
He softened his voice sweetly in an attempt to coax them out, "Come on out, my name's Wolfie - what's yours?"  
  
He extended his hand out into the darkness, hoping the kid would take it and allow himself to be guided out.   
  
"Where are your parents?" Wolfie looked over his shoulder to confirm that he was in fact alone and that there were no parents in sight, "Are you lost?"  
  
The green eyes darted away nervously and the child receded even further into the corner.  
  
Wolfie sighed and stood, stretching his back with a wince. He looked about with a frown, _shouldn't somebody be looking for this kid?  
  
_  
Just then Leopold reappeared, with the theatre agent following closely behind.  
  
"Right, so April is looking clear - and we have some availability in May as well."  
  
Leopold hummed in the way he often did when he was feeling noncommittal.   
  
Wolfie knew that look.  
  
"Well Wolferl, what do you think of the hall?" Leopold clapped a heavy hand onto his son's shoulder. He knew Wolfgang cared little for where he played, the boy was only interested in who was attending.  
  
"I think somebody's lost their kid" Wolfie nodded towards the pile of cables  
  
Leopold furrowed his brow in confusion, "Sorry - What did you say?"  
  
"There's a kid in there - he won't come out though. I already tried."  
  
The agent gave a nervous laugh, "Oh? Ha, yes I am aware that tonight's band has a few members with young children. Those rug rats could be anywhere!" He tugged at his shirt collar, "It's uh, a real jungle gym back here eh? A kid's dream, am I right?"  
  
Leopold's face became quite serious, "You mean dangerous?"   
  
"What kind of concert venue allows young children to roam free without any supervision? That's an incredible liability, not to mention a safety hazard"  
  
Leopold approached the corner with his hands on his hips  
  
"Listen, whoever is hiding back there had better come out at once!"  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes, _of course....  
  
_ "Papa I think he's scared - you're probably going to freak him out even more"  
  
Leopold crouched down, and tried again.  
  
"If you don't come out here so we can find your parents - I'm going to have to call children's services to come and drag you out."  
  
The pretty green eyes edged a little closer.  
  
Leopold caught a flash of white as the child barred his teeth.  
  
"Nearly feral!" Leopold murmured  
  
"Papa!" Wolfie scolded - what kid would come out of hiding with a threat like that?  
  
"Well really Wolfgang - a pile of cables is no place for a child to be playing! Wouldn't you agre-AH!"  
  
Leopold yelped and clasped his shin, cursing under his breath as he hopped on one foot.   
  
The little brute had emerged at full speed, fists flying and legs kicking. The pint-sized scrapper had managed to deliver a substantial blow right to Leopold's unsuspecting shin which had Wolfie in stitches on the floor.  
  
Laughing hysterically Wolfie had to clutch his sides in order to regulate his breathing, "Papa!" he sputtered between spasms, "did you see that?!" Wolfie wiped at the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes, "Priceless!"  
  
The little urchin had been apprehended by security as he attempted to dart away from the situation and the overall frenzy had caught the lead singer's attention.  
  
"Hey man - look, I'm so sorry" Johann, a greasy looking fellow who looked to be well passed his best-before date stuck out his hand towards Leopold who was still limping on one leg.  
  
"He's a bit of a wild one - always doing what _he's not supposed to_ " Johann chuckled, grinding the last few words through his teeth. The boy winced and immediately backed away. Leopold noted the boy's skittish nature with a grim seriousness.   
  
"Right well, perhaps if someone were to keep a better eye on him - his behaviour might benefit." Leopold reluctantly shook the man's hand, "And you are?"  
  
"Johann Beethoven, musician - talent scout. Ya, my band is on tonight."  
  
Leopold nodded slowly, the bigger picture only just beginning to sink in.  
  
"And...this - this is your son I presume?" Leopold noted that Wolfgang was now making conversation with the boy who, now that he could get a proper look at him, was even scruffier in the daylight.  
  
"Ya that's him alright - he's got a considerable skills, I've actually begun lessons with him. Teaching him everything I know, you know? I mean - I know _you_ know - you're the expert there - actually, I've been dying to pick your brain on this...”  
  
Leopold struggled against a roll of his eye as Johann began to babble  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This? It's a violin - want to see it?"  
  
The green eyes sparkled with curiosity  
  
He watched Wolfie lay the case on its side, taking great care to open the latches and lift the lid. The boy came close, peering inside the velvet case with great wonder and amazement.  
  
"Do you play the violin too?"   
  
The boy shook his head solemnly - as if he thought that he'd somehow disappointment him with his answer. Wolfie frowned at the boy's sadness.  
  
"That's ok!"  
  
Wolfie smiled at the boy as he bravely reached in to pull one of the strings. He jumped a little when it rang out against his uncoordinated little fingers.   
  
Wolfie grinned watching the boy discover, _adorable!  
  
_ "See? You're a natural!" Wolfie chuckled, pulling the instrument from its case and attaching the chin rest, "Want to hear a song?"  
  
The intense green orbs nearly doubled in size when Wolfie pulled the bow across the strings to check the intonation. The boy's instantly horrified expression made Wolfie laugh.  
  
"It's ok, I'm just getting it ready, that's not the song - just tuning!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
"I've been following your model with my own boy - ya, he's pretty talented too" Johann could hear himself rambling, but he just couldn't stop.  
  
Leopold's interest had long since waned, but he was too polite the end the conversation just yet.  
  
He watched Wolfgang out of the corner of his eye, he seemed to be playing with the feral boy.  
  
He had his violin out now...  
  
He'd better not let that grimy monkey put his hands on that instrument!  
  
Wolfie was always far too trusting.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I think you'll recognize this one?" Wolfie winked at the boy before playing a very simple version of Twinkle Twinkle.  
  
When he finished - Wolfie prodded him with further questions  
  
"Do you know what that one is called?"  
  
The boy smiled sheepishly but remained quiet, he knew but was far too shy to respond.  
  
Wolfie hummed, "Well, maybe you'll recognize one of these variations?"  
  
He proceeded to play with more elaborate ornamentation, adding fiery chromatic passages and bold harmonics. He paused suddenly and arched a daring brow, "Recognize it yet?"  
  
Ludwig let out a soft giggle, he knew the older boy was playing games with him!  
  
Wolfie, satisfied with hearing the boy's laugh, quietly returned to the original theme and ended with a sweeping flourish worthy of any stage.  
  
"There! See?" he crouched down once more, "Anyone can play the violin"  
  
He handed the instrument towards the child, "Do you want to try it?"  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Suddenly Leopold's voice interrupted sharply,   
  
  
  
  
"Wolfgang!"  
  
  
  
Wolfie froze - eyes wide  
  
  
"Put that away - it's time to go."  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ludwig's eyes dulled a little and his smile faded  
  
  
Wolfie sighed in frustration before thinking better of causing a scene, "Yes Papa" he murmured, placing the violin gently back in its case.  
  
Ludwig watched him loosen his bow and slide it back into place, locking the little mechanisms that held it against the lid of the case during transport. He gently pulled a little velvet cover over the body of the instrument before shutting the lid. Ludwig noted that it was much like Wolfie was putting his violin to bed.   
  
Wolfie zipped the case shut and slung it over his shoulder, looking back at the sad little boy with the wild chocolate hair, "So are you going to tell me your name or what?"  
  
Ludwig just shook his head and backed away  
  
Wolfie chuckled and shook his head, "I played a whole song for you and you won't even tell me your name? That's not fair!"  
  
The child remained quiet with a burning flush in his cheeks  
  
"Well, maybe you can play something for _me_ next time? Sound like a deal?"  
  
Wolfie tilted his head curiously, "My name is Wolfie by the way."  
  
"Wolfgang - come on!" Leopold's voice nagged from the doorway  
  
"I know who you are" the boy answered quietly, watching Wolfie leave with a wave of his hand.  
  
Ludwig watched the door swing shut  
  
".....I play piano."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  


  
Wolfie stretched out beside him as he slept, running his fingers through the thick mess of curls.   
  
"So pretty..." he mused at a whisper, just enough for one dark eye to peer out questioningly from under the wild mop.   
  
"mm?"   
  
"Nothing - just thinking..."  
  
"...bout what?"  
  
Wolfie shimmied closer, pulling the blankets up to their chins, with a smile, "How you've always had the prettiest green eyes."  
  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes at him skeptically  
  
"Shutup...." he groaned and threw a pillow at him, "you're such a sap"  
  
Wolfie grinned and kissed him, "and you love it."


	5. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfie doesn't like being made to stay in on what should be the hottest night of the year...

"No, I will drive - I insist"   
  
Wolfie whined as Ludwig pulled the keys from his hands, holding them well out of reach  
  
"No...come on! If we take a cab we can get smashed _together_!"  
  
"No Wolfie, we aren't taking a cab. It's already after 11, we would probably miss it anyway"  
  
Wolfie pressed his drunken nose right into the centre of Ludwig's chest with a petulant sigh, "You're no fun you know that?"  
  
Ludwig chuckled and rubbed his back soothingly, sometimes he felt more like a parent than a partner.  
  
"I'm plenty of fun, I just don't believe in getting black out drunk on New Year's, nor do I believe in predrinking for such an event..." he eyed the empty champagne bottle on the counter, "Did you finish that whole thing by yourself?"  
  
Wolfie's only response was a guilt laced giggle.   
  
Pocketing the keys, Ludwig slowly backed Wolfie on to the couch and sat him with as much grace as he could muster given his staggering level of inebriation. The man could barely stand up let alone go out partying!   
  
Ludwig wasn't exactly sure _why_ Wolfie wanted to go out at all - New Years was nothing more than a bunch of drunk college kids grinding in the dark, loaded of holiday themed drinks and showing as much skin as the temperature would allow.  Not exactly a 30 something's scene.  
  
Not your average 30 something anyway...  
  
Ludwig began to untie Wolfie's shoes, he was unofficially calling it. Wolfie was done for the night.  
  
"Boring old man Beethoven - that's what you are" Wolfie pouted, unable to resist against Ludwig's ministrations. Soon both shoes were off and Ludwig was already returning them to the front hall closet.  
  
"Wait! I need those!" Wolfie's eyes suddenly widened in realization, sitting bolt upright with his hair a mess.  
  
Ludwig chuckled as he returned to the couch, and soothed him back down. "Wolfie you're too drunk to be out - come on" Ludwig smiled at him whilst tucking the throw over him, "You need to stay in this year"  
  
Wolfie narrowed his eyes at him and suddenly became very quiet.   
  
Ludwig sighed, he knew Wolfie wouldn't take staying at home on New Year's very well.  
  
"What's wrong with spending New Years at home with me?" he rubbed Wolfie's leg gently, "I'll even let you kiss me at midnight"  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes and curled on to his side in a disillusioned huff  
  
"What?" Ludwig feigned insult, "Not good enough for you?"   
  
Wolfie muttered angrily, burying his nose into the couch cushions. Sometimes Ludwig was just like Papa...  
  
Ludwig smiled to himself and squeezed Wolfie's thigh, "We can order pizza?"  
  
He remained silent.  
  
Ludwig knew Wolfie was having another one of his tantrums...  
  
Soon enough, a stubborn blue eye peered out cautiously  
  
With that, Ludwig knew he had won. He quietly rose to retrieve the pizza delivery menu off of the fridge, kissing Wolfie on the way, "I'll let you pick the toppings."  
  
Wolfie's head suddenly popped up, "Pepperoni!"  
  
"Yes, yes - I know" he called from the kitchen  
  
"Extra cheese!"  
  
Ludwig came back to the couch a short while later, hunkering down beside his little crusty couch burrito.   
  
"Did you order extra cheese?" Wolfie seemed quite concerned  
  
"What do you take me for?" Ludwig scoffed, putting his feet up on the coffee table and turning the television on to the local station. They were already broadcasting from downtown where the official countdown was to be marked by a giant digital clock and a glitter ball that would descend at the stroke of midnight, ringing in the new year.   
  
Satisfied with his reply, Wolfie settled himself against, the results of the solo bottle were making his head swirl.   
  
"I need to lie down" Wolfie murmured, feeling a little sick.  
  
Ludwig suppressed a laugh and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close, "I know"  
  
They remained pressed to one another watching the proceedings on television until the buzzer alerted them that the pizza had finally arrived.  
  
"Pizza's here" Ludwig carefully tried to extricate himself from Wolfie's tangle of blanket and limbs, but despite his best effort he still managed to trip and smash his shin into the table, "Ow fuck!"   
  
Ludwig gritted his teeth and rubbed the sore aggressively, "Oh God, are you ok?" Wolfie shook his head, his vision wasn't the clearest, but that had sounded like it hurt.  
  
Ludwig grumbled and limped to the door, if this were any other night, he'd be asleep by now.   
  
The poor kid behind the door didn't look much older than 17, he was holding the box with a look of complete dejection when Ludwig finally answered.  
  
"Hi - uh...that'll be $27.50"  
  
He fumbled with the credit card machine  
  
"Nah, it's ok - I've got cash" Ludwig waved him off, taking the box and staring at him for a brief moment.   
  
_Cute._   
  
"So how is it, working on New Year's?" Ludwig's attempt at casual conversation while the kid searched for change sounded far more inadequate than he had hoped  
  
"Huh? Uh..." he pulled out a wad of small bills to make change, "Lots of drunk people"  
  
Ludwig smiled over his shoulder seeing Wolfie stilled balled up on the couch, "....ya, I'll bet"  
  
"Here's your change, sir."  
  
Ludwig looked down at the twenty or so dollars and just shook his head, "You know what - you keep it."  
  
The boy looked down at the cash and he shook his head, "That's more than a twenty dollar tip!"  
  
"Ya - take your girlfriend out or something, happy new year."  
  
With that Ludwig shut the door in the boy's face and leaned heavily against it with a silly grin.  
  
"Wolfie," he finally called, "your pizza is here."  
  
"Ohhh - was he cute?" Wolfie called back from the living room  
  
Ludwig just shook his head and carried on straight into the kitchen, soon enough Wolfie was leaning against the door frame, "Was he?"  
  
Ludwig passed him a plate, ignoring the question altogether.  
  
Wolfie raised a saucy eyebrow and smiled, "Oh? That good eh? Should I call him back?"  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes and pushed passed him into the living room, "Shut up and ea t your damn pizza."  
  
Wolfie knew Ludwig hated being teased!  
  
"And I thought my Ludwig only had eyes for me.." Wolfie grinned, pushing Ludwig's plate aside he straddled him and kissed the boy's nose. He snaked his arms around Ludwig's neck, "I question your loyalty good sir"  
  
Ludwig grunted, trying his best to ignore him, making as if he were actually watching the broadcast behind him.  
  
Ludwig grumbled  
  
"I'm loyal - fuck off"  
  
 Wolfie shifted closer,  twirling the small curls that grew at the base of his neck, "What was that about fucking?"  
  
Ludwig scowled at him, leave it to Wolfie to turn something sexual.  
  
"I didn't say anything about fucking"  
  
Wolfie ignored him and began to plant soft feathered kisses down his neck, "That's not what I heard" He palmed Ludwig suggestively, moving to nibble behind his ear, exactly where he knew it worked best. Ludwig groaned and hissed. Drunk or not, Wolfie's hands always knew what to do.  
  
"What did you hear then?" Ludwig softened, and allowed Wolfie to continue his explorations.   
  
Wolfie make quick work of his belt and buckle, tugging him free from his jeans. There from on the ground, Wolfie's darkened eyes gave a knowing look. He smiled salaciously as he ran his hands over Ludwig's bare thighs, "Oh I'm pretty sure I heard you say something about fucking me"  
  
Ludwig inhaled slowly and let his head fall back as he Wolfie's mouth on him, "Ah"  
  
Wolfie grinned, glancing upwards from his knees, "I .." Ludwig bucked when Wolfie's tongue slid alongside his hip leaving a chilly wet trail down towards his inner thigh, "never said that"  
  
Wolfie paused, brown furrowed, "Didn't you?"  
  
Ludwig, panting already, looked downwards at Wolfie's hopeful expression  
  
"Or maybe -" Wolfie stood, suddenly striping himself right in front of him, "it was about me fucking _you_ "  
  
 Ludwig remained stunned, watching Wolfie undress. He'd seen Wolfie naked many times before, but there was something incredibly naughty about watching him now, with all the lights on, in front of the patio glass on New Year's Eve, hell anyone could see in!  
  
However unlikely that scenario was, the idea of it made Ludwig feel hot.  
  
He squirmed watching the impromptu burlesque.  
  
Wolfie was perfect.  
  
His skin was pale and gloriously smooth, his body dipped and curved in all the right places - even after a whole large pizza to himself. He'd done his hair in a simple ponytail that night, his favourite look for going out.  
  
Ludwig did feel partially guilty for keeping him in when he knew Wolfie so desperately wanted to be out revel rousing with the party goers. However, seeing him standing naked before him now only helped to push any second thoughts he may have had from his mind. Ludwig didn't need to go out and get drunk to have fun, Wolfie was all he ever really needed.    
  
The adorable little curl of reddish blonde bounced at the nap of his neck. It was soft, Ludwig knew from having run his fingers through it many times before.   
  
Wolfie's hair might be Ludwig's favourite feature, or perhaps it was those striking blue eyes...or then again, maybe it was his perfect - _uh, don't get distracted Ludwig!_  
  
Wolfie finally pulled his hair loose from its tie and shook it out with a dramatic flick and a saucy smile. He thought he was some Hollywood seductress!  
  
_This boy watches too many romantic films_   
  
Ludwig smiled watching the gentle waves fall about his narrow shoulders.  
  
_Perfect - just...._  
  
"You're cute, you know that?"   
  
Wolfie blushed, as if only just recognizing his own state of undress  
  
_So perfect._  
  
_So touchable..._  
  
 Ludwig wondered what it would be like if he were to pull that glorious hair....  
  
Wolfie came towards him, sidling back over top of his thighs, "So, did I hear it right?"  
  
Ludwig, in awe of the man before him had lost all coherent thought.  
  
"I - er...what?"  
  
Wolfie giggled, grinding his hips against him, "Should I fuck you, or not?"  
  
Ludwig ran his hands up Wolfie's sides, squeezing his hips and running his thumbs of their sharp angles.  
  
"Why is that even a question?" Ludwig murmured against his skin, leaning forward to kiss his middle  
  
Wolfie shivered and hummed against the sensation, allowing Ludwig free reign over the familiarity of his body. He peered down at the dark head of curls that licked and kissed his chest, digging his fingers possessively into those tangled locks, Wolfie groaned.   
  
"Not bad for an old man...." Wolfie chided playfully before he yelped, feeling Ludwig's teeth graze across his nipple.   
  
"One of us isn't even thirty yet" Ludwig leaned back, holding Wolfie by the waist.   
  
All riled up and blushing, Wolfie was something to admire.  
  
" _And_ has a birthday coming up..."  
  
Wolfie scowled  
  
"I hate you"  
  
Ludwig laughed, dragging Wolfie down into a kiss he flipped him on to his back, pressing his hands down at his sides.  
  
"You hate me?" Ludwig whispered in his ear as he hurriedly removed what remained of his own clothing, pressing Wolfie's down into the couch.  
  
Wolfie just groaned and squirmed, enjoying the weight above him.  
  
"So much..." Wolfie teased, feeling Ludwig's teeth graze his skin. He shivered.  
  
Ludwig frowned, hoisting Wolfie's legs up over his hips with little warning, "That's too bad"  
  
Wolfie's drunken grin suddenly turned serious when he felt Ludwig enter him. His initial thrust was without hesitation nor mercy.  
  
"Ah!" Wolfie winced at the sharpness of it, quickly realizing that he was no longer as drunk as he had imagined himself to be.  
  
"Sorry," Ludwig murmured gruffly in his ear, "I couldn't help it."  
  
Wolfie shifted under him, loving the warm breath against his ear and the subtle scratch of stubble along his jaw. He pushed Ludwig's hand down, puppeting it for his own pleasure, "Just like this" he set a slow rhythm, still guided by his own hand. Ludwig watched his hand under Wolfie's guidance with great fascination - seeing Wolfie pleasuring himself made him ooze and twitch.   
  
Wolfie lips were parted and his eyes were dull, he was panting softly and whimpering incoherently when Ludwig pulled his hand free in order to brace himself above. Wolfie frowned at the loss of contact and bucked against him with need.  
  
Ludwig traced a calloused finger down the softness of Wolfie's belly  
  
"I want to watch you"   
  
He squeezed the backs of his thighs, tilting his hips - enough to make Wolfie gasp and whine.  
  
Leaning over him, Ludwig brushed his lips against his own, and nibbled seductively along his jaw.  
  
"So be a good boy, and do as daddy tells you."  
  
Wolfie's eyes fluttered closed with a knowing groan just as his cheeks flushed a deep red.  
  
Ludwig grinned seeing the colour in his cheeks, Ludwig knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
As Ludwig began to thrust, he watched as Wolfie worked to pleasure himself beneath him. His body lurched and twitched, arching upwards in an effort to feel more and to possess more.   
  
Wolfie wanted more of everything!  
  
"Tell me Wolfie.." he murmured in a breathy whisper, "Tell me when you're close"  
  
He could feel the tremors in Wolfie's belly, and the tension of his skin.  He wanted them to come together - if he could only just hold on that long.  
  
"God..." Wolfie groaned, eyes squeezed shut against the world - Ludwig knew he was fantasizing about something, and seeing play out right in front of him made him nearly delirious with want. He knew that if he could tease it out just a little longer, that he could get Wolfie talking.  
  
 "Tell me what you want Wolferl" he nudged his cheek, kissing down his neck, "Mmm" was all Wolfie could reply.  
  
Ludwig's eyes roamed over him possessively as he fucked him. To him there was nobody sexier.  
  
He listened with pleasure as Wolfie panted and groaned, his little whimpers made Ludwig want to fuck him even harder. Ludwig wanted all of him.  
  
"I.." Wolfie gasped, his hands flying to grip Ludwig's forearms, "Fuck..."  
  
Ludwig slowed to nearly a pause, knowing exactly the reaction he would get  
  
Wolfie thrashed desperately, "Fuck! Fuck - fuck me god damn it! Don't slow down!"  
  
Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "Say it nice, and maybe I'll consider it"  
  
Wolfie bit his lip and turned away, cheeks flush  
  
Ludwig stroked his cheek softly, waiting for his reply.  
  
"I'll only do what you tell me to do" Ludwig whispered with genuine concern  
  
Wolfie met his eye with a shy smile, chewing his bottom lip nervously.  
  
"Can I call you daddy?"  
  
Ludwig's grin spread devilishly  
  
_There it is! Finally....  
  
_ "You can call me whatever you want - so long as it makes you come."  
  
Wolfie looked away bashfully  
  
Ludwig chuckled and dropped his head, "Wolfie, I'm literally balls deep in your ass, naked in front of an open window with all the lights on and you're getting shy _now_?"  
  
The truth of his statement made Wolfie laugh, it _was_ silly now that he thought about it.  
  
Ludwig laughed and kissed him, "You're weird. I love it."  
  
Wolfie sighed contentedly, sliding his hand down to discover what he had left unfinished.  
  
He smiled coyly up at Ludwig, with a sort of renewed confidence "I want you to fuck me daddy"  
  
Ludwig sighed, smiling down at him, "I can do that"  
  
They soon found their rhythm, a hurried, needy sort of desperation that was both passion and carnal need all at once. Ludwig grunted and clenched his jaw as he came, beads of sweat rolling down his middle, chilling him as he gasped and spasmed in the aftermath. Wolfie quickly came thereafter, a combined effort of their hands laced as one, an explosion of heat and desire that left him breathless and dizzy.  
  
Soon they were both lying spent on top of one another watching the televised glitter ball drop as confetti rained down on the audience. At the stroke of midnight, fireworks began to explode in the distance.   
  
They could see the celebration from the patio window, far away greens, reds and blues lit up the January sky.   
  
For once, they were both glad they'd stayed in.


End file.
